


Our Tale

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged up characters, Agender Crona, Crona lives alone, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other, Short & Sweet, Something New, Sweet/Hot, just a bit different, still the original soul eater setup, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona gets a letter from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona, implied makaxsoul, mentioned makaxsoul, soma (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> hi im very upset, please bear with me, thank you for reading, requests are open at blackblood-bluehair.tumblr.com

Crona never felt more awful after a mission than they did now. Legs feeling heavy as lead, they shuffled on the sidewalk with maybe a little too wobbly steps. Luckily, their small apartment was just at he foot of the DWMA, so after reporting to Lord Death, they only needed to make their way down the seemingly endless rows of stairs. Crona dismissed their old black dress and instead dressed in something more comfortable and durable, which made their movements swifter and so it was easier to fight aswell. The stretch pants they wore were tattered at the knees from all the falling and rolling around. Their pinkish locks had leaves and twigs stuck to it, but Crona was too tired to even care about that right now. Stifling a yawn, they stopped to stretch comfortable, their back popping in the process, wjich elicted a soft moan from thin lips. It felt good, it relieved some of the pain they were having right now.

Arriving home, Crona looked around, and just wanted to sob. The mission lasted for 3 days, and they forgot how much of a mess the house was before they left. Rubbing their face, they let out a scream to relieve some of the build up stress in their system. Taking a deep breath, Crona rubbed at their deep purple eyes, which were now and intense pink color. They sat down on the couch, head buried in their hands and cried. They didn't want to deal with all of this mess they left before the mission, but eventually they had to, because one, it was simply filthy and unhealthy, and two, they were expecting Maka and Soul to come over for dinner the other day. Sniffing, they reached over fo ra tissue, when they noticed a heap of letters sitting on the corner of the coffee table. Grabbing the pile of letters, they flipped through them, leaning back on the sofa. Some of them were junk mail, the others are bills. Throwing the unnecessary letters away, they took a look at the bills, and as they flipped through them, a small, handwritten envelope caught their attention and their heart began to thump. 

It was another letter, just like what they kept getting once every week. Same black envelope with fancy and precise white handwriting on the front. Inside, same black paper with the same fancy handwriting. 

Crona gulped at the sight of the letter. It made them uneasy and excited at the same time. Why?

These letters were anonymus, from a secret admirer.  
They always contained the same thing. Nice words, encouraging sentences, paragraphs coming from heart, making Crona all flustered and warm inside.  
They kept the letters. All of them. Crona even had a little drawer dedicated just for those letters. 

Carefully opening the envelope, they unfolded the letter and read it.

'My Beautiful Dove.

As wonderful and soft, you are just as dangerous and feisty. I have heard about your feral fight with those nasty golems, and I must say, you can still surprise me after all these years. I keep falling for you day after day, night after night, as the Moon smiles upon us and the Sun laughs during the day. I hope you will rest well and your dreams will be just as peaceful as your stay at home. Do not let little things ruin your mood, you are too precious for that my Dear Dove.  
I am closing my lines soon. I wish, to go out on a night with you, to let us smile together with the Moon. 

With Love,  
Your Raven'

By the time Crona was done reading the letter, they were sobbing. Slowly getting up with unsure steps, they put the letter in the drawer, next to the other ones. Changing into their pajamas, they laid down in bed, pulling the covers over their head and cried, cried until they were asleep.

This Raven was too good for them, and Crona didn't understand why, out of all the people, they were the one who this someone admired.  
With heavy thoughts swirling inside their head, their sleep wasn't peaceful at all, no matter how much Raven wished for it.


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona notices an oh so familiar handwriting

By the time Maka and Soul arrived for dinner, Crona managed to shower, to clean and cook at the same time. Everything went well, they had the usual chatter with Maka and peaceful conversations with Soul. It eased their anxiety and heavy heart a little. Maka always managed to cheer them up, to make them feel important, besides that secret admirer of theirs. The couple stayed for a few hours, and they left when Maka noticed how tired Crona really was. They still couldn't get a proper rest since they got home yesterday. The night was filled with terrors and heavy thoughts, and Ragnarok wasn't helping either. 

Cleaning up after the dinner was over, Crona stood idly while doing the dishes. They were so lost in their line of thoughts that they didn't even notice the water overflowing from the sink.

"Crona, for fuck's sake! Are you trying to drown us?" -came the voice of Ragnarok, which snapped Crona out of it. Turning the tap off, they ran to the bathroom to fetch the mop. Luckily, not much water flowed over, but it was still unpleasant, considering Crona mopped the whole house yesterday. Pursing their lips, they quietly cleaned up and finished the dishes. 

"Say..Ragnarok...?" -Crona called out quietly while making their way to the bathroom. "Is this...whole thing okay..?"  
"If you mean your social life, no, and if you mean your lifestyle, it's also a no. You need to go out more, you soggy plum." -smiling at that, they stepped in the shower. 

The night was surprisingly peaceful this time. No terrors, no bad dreams, just a good, deep and well deserved slumber which Crona ached for. They stayed at home for the remaining days of the week, which is what they also really needed. Then, monday came. Surprisingly, Crona wore the dress this time, probably because they weren't expecting to go on a mission and didn't really wanted to go one. Class was boring as usual, even with Stein's lecturing. They listened though, because Crona considered his class important. Stein teached them a handful of things along with Ms. Marie and Crona was beyond grateful for them. They took their notes, like a good student. Maka would be proud of them, and that made Crona smile a little. Suddenly, they felt eyes on them, and glanced to the side to see who was staring at them. Their surprise soon turned into embarrasment, as they noticed Kid staring. Turning back to taking notes, Crona couldn't focus anymore. Their mind was suddenly occupied with Kid, their long-time crush. They never had the courage to ask the young shinigami out, so this crush stayed as a crush for 5 years now. It's a little saddening actually, because it's one of the main problems Crona was facing on full-time. It was especially hard when they were paired up with Kid on a mission. Almost letting out a whine, they leaned their head on their arms instead. The nauseaous feeling came along with a rising heartbeat. Crona stayed like that for the rest of the lecture, and when the bell rang, they quickly gathered their things and left. Kid was walking in front of them, when they noticed a paper slipping and falling on the hallway before their feet. Picking it up, they wanted to call out for Kid first when Crona suddenly froze.

That handwriting was unmistakeable for sure.

The run to the bathroom is what saved Crona from fainting in the middle of the busy hallway. Luckily, this was one of the more deserted areas of the school, so actually noone came to this bathroom besides Crona. Leaning on the tile wall, they slipped down slowly until Crona was sitting on the cold floor. They couldn't believe their eyes as they scanned the paper over and over, letter by letter. Crinkling it a little, Crona put it away and just sat there, speechless and maybe a little too hopeful. Standing up and washing their face, Crona collected themselves and went to look for Kid. 

They found him in the classroom, chatrting with Maka about something along the lines of an assingment and homework. Slowly and unsurely, they made their way to them, offering a soft smile to Maka, which was returned. However, the boy with the striped hair didn't even notice the one with the strawberry hair, and just kept talking. 

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelmling, but Crona waited patiently.   
"Kid..." -they called out quietly, and when the boy looked at them, they handed the note over. "You dropped this in the hallway..It seemed important..." -Crona could only mutter because of the embarrasment, and it only worsened when Maka left them alone together. Gulping, Crona looked up into Kid's eyes. That was the moment, when they couldn't control the urge to ask.

So they did.

"A-Are you Raven..?"


	3. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona and Kid solve things together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me requests at blackblood-bluehair.tumblr.com

Both of them stood there, face to face, cheeks redder than a tomato. Crona pursed their lips, their hand on their arm tightening in embarrasment. 

"I-I think it was a stupid assumption, I'm s-sorry, I'll just take my leave then.." -the sentence came out of their mouth faster than lighting as Crona already turned on their heels to go.  
A hand on their wrist stopped them, and pulled them in a tight hug. Eyes widening, Crona hugged the other one back with shaky and unsure movements. "Can..Can you explain why...? I-I've been loving you for so long it was driving me crazy...I thought you'd never return my feelings so I just kept quiet about them for so long and-" Before they could finish, soft, warm lips interrupted their scared rambling. 

It took a minute, but Crona instantly returned the soft kiss, which had to be broken a little too soon. They were still in the empty classroom afterall, and it would be quite unpleasant if someone (like Black Star, or Mama Bear Maka) walked in on them exchanging saliva. Clearing his throat, Kid was the first one to speak after the kiss. "I'll go over to your place this afternoon, so we can discuss this matter in private, okay?" -he whispered softly, squeezing Crona's smaller hands reassuringly. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not angry or upset, I'm rather glad you confronted me about this." 

Giving a smooch to their cheek, Kid left with swift steps to go on about his day. Crona meanwhile just stood there, dazed and full of love and emotions. Gulping, they wiped their eyes. Weird, Crona didn't even notice that they were crying. Maybe because they felt so overwhelmed with other things. 

After this, the day went slowly. Too slowly, to say atleast. Crona was getting fidgety when it was the end of class and it was time to go home. The way down the stairs was also slow and full of thoughts and anxiety. They appreciated the reassurance Kid gave them, but it seemed like it just wasn't enough. This whole situation seemed so unreal, that it felt like it was only a dream and Crona could wake up at any minute. Even the kiss couldn't make them believe it was happening. Their thoughts got interrupted, when they reached the front door of their house. Opening the door, Crona stepped in, and after closing it they just stood in the hallway, the shock still not fading. 

They waited for Kid patiently, anxiously. To pass the time, Crona cooked, made some tea and cleaned around a little bit. 

The knock on the door almost made them drop the kettle they were holding. 

With wobbly legs, they opened the door and let the striped haired boy in. "Take a seat, I'll bring some tea. It's fresh." -Crona offered a smile and was glad, when Kid returned it. Placing a tray on the coffee table, Crona poured tea for both of them in cute, cinna-plaid patterned mugs. It was a gift from Maka, and Crona absolutely loved these mugs. Handing one over to Kid, they started. 

"Why did you write those letters..?" -they asked softly, placing a hand on Kid's knee. Taking a sip from the tea, he held the mug in his hands tightly. "Honestly, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, because of the all-timeresting bitch face I have on. I swear it's not on purpose though, it's just how my face is." -he admitted nervously, looking away. 

Crona's angelic laughter made him snap his eyes back on them. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly started to flutter agressively, and he had to put the mug down to hide his face in his hands.   
Peeling away his hands from that handsome face, Crona initiated a kiss, and Kid was more than happy to just solve this whole thing with kissing each other. 

Actions speak louder than words, and it showed, especially in the case of these two lovebirds. And so the Raven and the Dove lived happily ever after.


End file.
